No será como el pasado
by DomoAnel
Summary: "Me arrebataron al amor de mi vida... Ahora tú no dejes que te arrebaten al tuyo... No permitas que sea como el pasado" Zelink. Fanfic en proceso. Unión de personajes de todos los juegos. T.
1. Prólogo

¿Y esto de dónde salió? Ni yo misma lo sé, la verdad, hablando con mi hermano mientras jugábamos Twilight Princess nos preguntábamos sobres las reencarnaciones y todo eso, pero cuando son reencarnaciones siempre tienen algún recuerdo, aunque no esté claro, tienen algún sentimiento o algo de su pasado. Entonces se me ocurrió hacer esto.

Si alguien ha hecho algo así o parecido, quiero decir que yo no estoy tratando de copiarle a nadie y que esto está hecho desde mi imaginación. De todos modos aún no está completamente desarrollado el fic así que cuando lo vean completo me dirán.

Por cierto, amo el Zelink, pero también soy media trágica y lo cursi me sale de vez en cuando, así que tampoco va a estar lleno de momentos amorosos, pienso darle un toque de drama y acción, pero eso ya lo verán luego. Espero que esto de para más.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Título:** No será como el pasado.

**Pareja: **ZeLink.

**Advertencias: **T por ciertas insinuaciones. Una que otra palabra fuerte.

**Disclaimer: **La Leyenda de Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto y a la compañía Nintendo. Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Prólogo:** El antiguo castillo y las cartas.

- Dicen que ese castillo ha estado abandonado por años y que está oculto entre el bosque. ¿Será verdad?

- ¡Qué te calles tonta que le metes miedo!

- ¿Podrían callarse las dos?

Se lo habían dicho, todo los días le repetían lo mismo pero ella no hizo caso, quería demostrarles a sus amigos que era valiente, que ya era una niña grande de 10 años, que ya nada le daba miedo... Pero ahora, ahora se arrepentía de haber desobedecido a sus padres, se arrepentía enormemente.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ese castillo abandonado, en ruinas por el pasar de los años, alejado a kilómetros de su añorada casa era su destino ahora, tenía que ir ahí y sacar alguna cosa, cualquier cosa que demostrara que entró. Sólo debía hacer eso y nada más.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Y lo harás o no? -Preguntó riendo irónicamente una niña zora que se encontraba junto a ella de brazos cruzados. Parecía impaciente, no dejaba de prender y apagar su linterna, asustando más a la pobre rubia.

- No me presiones Ruto -Logró articular, estaba temblando y ni siquiera había entrado. Sintió una mano en su hombro y de no haber sido por la voz que escuchó, hubiera pegado el grito de su vida- S-Saria...

- Zelda... -Volteó temblorosa al ver a su mejor amiga entregándole su linterna. Sonrió ligeramente, también temblaba y aunque Ruto no lo demostraba, también sentía miedo- No tienes que hacer esto, es muy peligroso y...

Pero ella decidida, negó con la cabeza- Yo quiero hacer esto.

- Bueno, ¡pero hazlo ya! -Exclamó con un tono de desesperación la zora, con sus manos puestas en sus caderas como jarras. Zelda asintió y volteó su vista al castillo... O al menos lo que quedaba de este.

- Zelda... ¿Estás segura?

- S-Si... -La pequeña comenzó a andar a paso lento hasta que un frío helado le recorrió la espalda y por un momento sintió la necesidad de regresarse, abrazar a Saria y decirle a Ruto que ella tenía razón, que no era valiente, pero no podía hacer eso, no podía darle el gusto a su amiga, tenía que demostrar que era valiente. Suspiró y siguió caminando, había un puente de madera, estaba un poco destruido por las lluvias y la madera crujía a cada paso que daba, haciendo que diera pequeños saltos del susto.

- ¿Crees qué lo logre? -Ruto miró algo preocupada a la peliverde, a final de cuentas, Zelda era su amiga aunque a veces tuvieran sus roces.

- Esperemos que si... -Pero ella tenía un extraño presentimiento.

* * *

- No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo -Se repetía mirando a todos los lados con su linterna, tenía que sacar cualquier cosa, pero lo único que había eran rocas y pedazos de paredes caídas, a Ruto eso no la convencería mucho- Necesito algo que la convenza... ¿Pero qué? -Siguió caminando, fijando su vista a donde apuntaba con la linterna, se había calmado un poco, pero esa calma murió cuando sintió un crujido, como el de una puerta abrirse y dio un salto, tropezando con algo- No, no, no... ¿Uh? ¿Y esto?

Un cuadro, un cuadro muy antiguo, la imagen casi no se podía apreciar de lo vieja que era y la madera estaba carcomida. Se levantó, sacudiendo su falda y apuntó de nuevo al cuadro, se veía quemado... Ahora que se fijaba bien, todo el lugar parecía haber sido incendiado.  
Pasó la linterna y se encontró con un rostro, soltó un grito ahogado pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que era el simple cuadro. Un hombre, se veía muy serio, tenía una corona, quizás era un Rey. Siguió pasando la linterna y vio a una joven que por alguna razón la sorprendió.

- ¿Uh? -Se acercó para admirarla mejor. De larga cabellera rubia, piel blanca y ojos color zafiro, no se veía muy feliz- Que extraño... Siento... Siento como si la conociera... -Tocó el cuadro y este instantáneamente cayó, de no haber sido por el tremendo salto que dio hacia atrás, le habría caído encima y aplastado. Su respiración estaba agitada, sudaba frío, tenía miedo... Mucho miedo... -No puedo llevar tremendo cuadro... Y se ha destruido para variar...

Algo llamó su atención, algo brillaba de entre la oscuridad... Se acercó a paso lento, a saber qué otras cosas podrían pasarle, la estructura estaba muy vieja y a cualquier paso en falso se le podía caer una pared encima.

- ¡Oh por las Diosas! -Cubrió su boca con su mano de la emoción al ver el objeto brillante, ¡una tiara! ¡Era perfecta! Al fin podría salir de ese lugar. Tomó la tiara del suelo pero algo más llamó su atención- ¿Y eso? -Quería irse de ahí, pero su curiosidad era más poderosa que su miedo. Con cuidado, tomó los papeles que estaban debajo de la escalera rota- Unas cartas...

- ¿!Zelda!? -Aquel grito la hizo saltar y gritar a la par. El lugar comenzó a temblar, ¡Diosas! ¡Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible! Tomó la tiara y guardó los papeles en el bolsillo de su falda, comenzando así a correr. Observó a sus dos amigas del otro lado del puente como le hacían de la mano, sintió un enorme alivio al verlas, sinceramente nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida de tan sólo verlas. Llegó, ¡por fin llegó!- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Y no lo pensó dos veces, las tres niñas corrieron lo más rápido que sus pies se los permitían, hasta llegar a una roca y se escondieron tras esta. Escucharon un sonido estruendoso, pero no querían voltearse, ya les bastó con ver el lugar temblar.

- Ahora sí que nuestros padres nos van a matar cuando se enteren de esto -Dijo con la respiración agitada la Zora, mirando a sus acompañantes, oh, como le alegraba estar con ellas en ese momento.

- Nunca, pero así, nunca te vuelvo a hacer caso Ruto. "Vayamos al castillo abandonado" "Que no va a pasar nada" "Blah, blah, blah" -Comenzó a imitarla, haciendo una voz chillona y un movimiento de manos algo gracioso, pero la zora no lo tomó así.

- ¡Oye Saria!, ¡yo no hablo así!

- Ruto... -Ambas niñas dejaron de pelear y voltearon a ver a la menor, tenía en sus manitas la tiara totalmente empolvada. Volteó a ver a sus amigas con un semblante preocupado y sombrío. Se dirigió a la zora- Ruto... ¿Qué va a pasar con ese castillo?

- ¿Uh? Pues la empresa de mi papi piensa destruirlo y poner un parque allí, ¿sabes? Dice mi papá que ese castillo es lo más antiguo que hay en la ciudad, que antiguamente le tenían mucho respeto, pero que ya es hora de que sea destruido... -Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, como si no le interesara en lo absoluto, luego reaccionó- ¿Por qué querías saber?

- Yo... No lo se...

- Zelda, ¿estás bien?

- Sólo... Quiero irme a casa...

- No te preocupes, después de que entraste, a los 5 minutos Ruto ya llamó a sus padres para decirles todo porque se moría del miedo -Volteó a ver a la zora que miró a otro lado haciéndose la desentendida. Saria negó con la cabeza- Supongo que nos van a castigar por un largo tiempo...

No le importaba el castigo, sólo quería llegar a su casa y descansar, por alguna razón no se sentía bien. Recordó las notas, ¿debería leerlas ahora? No, esperaría a llegar a su casa, era lo mejor. No estaba en condiciones de leer, se sentía muy mareada para hacerlo.

Algo la estaba molestando... Esa chica... ¿Por qué sintió un dolor al verla? ¿Por qué le molestaba el hecho de que el castillo sea destruido?

- ¡Ah! -Ruto lanzó un pequeño grito que hizo que ambas niñas dieran un salto del miedo. Zelda la volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas a lo que la otro respondió con una sonrisa inocente, como si no hubiera pasado nada- Jeje, perdón, es que me acabo de acordar que mis papis me dijeron que teníamos que estar en la estación.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Si que eres bien... Ay, olvídalo. Vamos Zel -La rubia asintió y las tres se levantaron al unísono. Rieron ante ese acto.

- Bueno... ¡Vamos! -Ruto comenzó a correr, dejando a atrás a Saria y Zelda que con el corazón en la garganta del miedo, salieron corriendo detrás de la zora. Ya le echarían la bronca luego.

* * *

- Pero Zelda, ¿es que cómo? ¿Cómo se te ocurré escaparte? ¿Qué no pensaste en cómo nos pondríamos tu padre y yo? Tu padre en este estado y tú te escapas. Ay diosas... -La rubia se encontraba sentada en el enorme sillón rojo, con las manitas juntas en la falda y la cabeza gacha, recibiendo la regañada de su madre, no podía quejarse u openerse a algo, ya que la verdad era que tenía razón.

- Ya dije que lo siento. Ruto habló sobre ese castillo en la escuela, a mi no me gusto y ella se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a burlarse de mí, entonces quise demostrarle que yo si era valiente.

- Ya, ¿y para demostrarle eso tuviste que ir a ese lugar? ¿En plena noche? ¿Y sin un adulto o algo? ¡Zelda! Sabes cómo están las cosas en el mundo, es muy peligroso que una niña de tu edad salga a la noche sola a merced de los extraños. ¿Y si te hubieran raptado o algo?

- Ya lo sé ma... -Su madre negaba con la cabeza, mientras le miraba con desaprobación.

- Ve a tu cuarto. Sabes que no me gusta ser estricta contigo pero no me dejas otra opción. Estás castigada -Zelda saltó del sillón, aún con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió a su cuarto, su madre seguía negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba a su habitación.

- No es justo, esto es culpa de Ruto, pero ya va a ver en la escuela como-¿Qué? -Al sentarse en su cama escuchó algo crujir, como si se hubiera sentado en una hoja, entonces recordó las notas. Rápidamente las sacó de su bolsillo y las observó bien, antes no había podido hacerlo porque había salido corriendo- Diosas, están muy viejas... Pero algo se puede leer...

_"Te extraño... Verte... No has venido y... ¿Por qué... vuelto? Quiero decirte que... Y aunque sea pro...bido yo... El min... Pero yo... detenerme... Tú eres... mi... Escríbeme cuando puedas... Siempre... Z..."_

- Madre mía, todo está cortado, no entiendo nada... -Dejó la primera carta a un lado y siguió leyendo la otra. Esta se veía mejor.

_"Me enterado de tu muerte... Yo no puedo vivir sin ti... Mi padre ha muerto... El reino... Ruinas... Mi sueño lo decía todo... Nos volveremos a ver... Este no... Adiós definitivo... Te amo L... Siempre tuya..."_

- Oh... -Se llevó la mano a la boca, ¿por qué de pronto sintió deseos de llorar? ¿Por lástima? No... Era algo más que eso... Era el mismo sentimiento de cuando vio el recuadro de la chica triste... ¿Habrá sido ella la que escribió esas cartas? Pero no decía su nombre, apenas y se podía leer la primera letra- Z... Ay... Aún no entiendo nada... Y me duele la cabeza... ¡Todo esto es culpa de Ruto! -Dio un fuerte golpe en la cama y algo saltó de esta, cayendo al suelo. La tiara- Y no se la entregué a Ruto... Seré estúpida...

Estaba llena de polvo, era la misma corona que llevaba la chica de la foto. Se agachó a recogerla y sacó su pañuelo favorito de su estantería, era una buena causa y de todos modos luego lo lavarían. Tenía curiosidad de ver cómo era en realidad, además, no podía dársela en ese estado a Ruto, debía entregársela limpia y brillante, para que así ella se quedara con toda la rabia. Rió para sus adentros, uno de estos días deberían de aclarar sus diferencias y llevarse mejor.

- Sí, claro -Dijo con sarcasmo mientras seguía limpiando la tiara- Madre mía, pero si es hermosa... -Observó fijamente a la gema roja que decoraba la dorada corona. Se había quedado literalmente hipnotizada por la belleza que está emanaba- Es tan... Bella...

_"Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?"_

- ¡Ah! -Volteó a ver a su alrededor asustada, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Quién habló?- Pero... Juraría que había visto algo en la... No, no... Qué cosas hablo... -Rió nerviosa, tratando de olvidar aquel suceso inesperado. Dejó la tiara dentro del cajón de la estantería junto con las cartas y se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida, eso sí, con miles de preguntas en la cabeza y con el sólo pensamiento fijo de que todo esto... Era culpa de su amiga Ruto.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

No tengo nada en contra de Ruto, es más, me cae bien, nunca me cayó mal la verdad, su personaje me daba risa en cierto modo.  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esto, se que se ve un poco confuso pero con el pasar de la historia irán entendiendo todo.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título: **No será como el pasado.

**Pareja: **ZeLink.

**Advertencias: **T por insinuaciones, una que otra palabra fuerte.

**Disclaimer: **La Leyenda de Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto y a la compañía Nintendo. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 1:** Una mala impresión.

"La primera impresión no siempre es la mejor"

- Oigan, Ayer vi a un chico guapísimo comprando algodón de azúcar. ¿Dónde estará ahora?

- Ay Ruto, tu nunca cambias.

- Pensar que hace 8 años hablábamos sobre princesas y ponies y cosas por el estilo.

Y es que si, habían pasado ocho años ya desde aquel incidente que con el tiempo habían olvidado por completo. Aquel castillo abandonado ahora era un parque de diversiones, el cual se conocía como el Parque más grande que se haya podido ver en la ciudad. "El Parque Ruto" que fue hecho en honor a la zora que ahora es toda una mujer. Las tres habían cambiado, ya no eran más unas niñas aunque su actitud demostrara lo contrario, pero a pesar de que hubieran cambiado por fuera, seguían siendo las mismas niñas de hace 8 años que salían en busca de aventuras y hacían travesuras. No era raro que en el instituto las conocieran como el trío dinámico. Inseparables, así eran ellas.

Habían tenido un día muy pesado en el colegio, tanto así que las tres decidieron ir al parque a divertirse y distraerse un poco... Aunque una de ellas fue con otras intenciones.

- Ruto, ¿sólo nos trajiste para ver chicos? -La peliverde se sentó en una de las bancas libres y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con una ceja levantada a la zora. Zelda se sentó a su lado, mientras observaba el parque e ignoraba la discusión de sus amigas, ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharlas "dialogar".

Todo lo que veía era niños con sus padres, le daba alegría ver a los pequeños felices, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía y la llenaba de una gran tristeza. Esa enorme melancolía que le llegaba cuando recordaba el día en que un ser muy querido para ella, su padre, murió... Y como las cosas cambiaron desde ese horrible incidente.

* * *

_-(-)-FlashBack-(-)-_

_- ¿Señorita Zelda? -La voz de su niñera y protectora la interrumpió de su alegre juego. La volteó a ver sonriente, aún con las muñecas en sus pequeñas manos, pero de pronto aquella felicidad se vio destruida al ver el semblante tan sombrío y triste de la sheikah._

_- ¿Impa? ¿Qué pasa? -La pequeña rubia dejó las muñecas en el suelo y se acercó a su niñera, abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo, la sheikah la tomó en brazos y la cargó._

_- Su padre desea verla..._

_- ¿Papá? -Zelda se sorprendió, ¿no le habían dicho qué debía mantenerse alejada de su padre por el estado en el que se encontraba? ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?- Impa..._

_- Vamos... -En brazos la llevó a la habitación de su padre, todo estaba tan oscuro, sólo una tenue luz proveniente de la lámpara sobre el velador iluminaba la habitación. Impa bajó a Zelda, la cual salió corriendo al ver a su padre._

_Allí, recostado en la enorme cama, con un pañuelo en su frente para calmar la fiebre, se encontraba el hombre que la había mandado a llamar, estaba en ese terrible estado desde hace más de seis meses y aunque muchos doctores que habían venido a verle le decían que podía salvarse, el sabía que no era así... Y lo último que quería hacer, antes de partir, era despedirse de su adorada hija._

_- Mi pequeña princesa -Dijo en susurro, tomando la mano de su hija con mucho esfuerzo. Estaba tan débil que lo más sencillo le parecía un desafío enorme._

_- ¿Papi? -Los ojos de la rubia se habían llenado de lágrimas con tan sólo verlo, acaso... ¿Le diría eso que tanto había deseado nunca dijera?_

_- Zelda... Mi vida -Llevó su enorme mano a la empapada mejilla de su hija y la acarició- No llores, tanto tu madre como tu sabían que este día llegaría..._

_- Yo no quiero que te vayas..._

_- Nunca me iré, siempre estaré contigo, velando por ti y tu madre... Zelda... Hija mía... -Apretó la mano de Zelda, un apretón en vano, pero eso significaba el esfuerzo que hacía... Y que sus últimas horas ya estaban llegando...- Sólo te pido que siempre sigas tus sueños... Y nunca, pero nunca borres esa hermosa sonrisa de tu rostro... Hazlo por mí... Por tu padre que te quiere mucho..._

_- Papá... -Pero ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna por sus sollozos. Las lágrimas simplemente le obstruían cualquier tipo de comunicación, lo único que podía hacer era llorar._

_Y rompió en llanto... Porque su padre, su amado padre, había muerto._

_-(-)-FinFlashBack-(-)-_

* * *

- ¡ZELDA! -Sintió reventar uno de sus tímpanos al escuchar a su amiga gritar en su oreja. La empujó y está cayó encima de la kokiri, que no se limitó a darle una buena bronca.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Ruto? -La rubia sobajeó su oído, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a la zora.

- ¡Pues es que tú te quedas pérdida en tu mundo y no nos prestas atención! ¡Llevó llamándote una eternidad!

Suspiró hastiada, ignorando por completo los chillidos de Ruto. Volteó a ver a Saria qué negaba con la cabeza, no supo sí era por ella o por la zora, pero le daba igual.

- Zel, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó la kokiri, preocupada. Zelda simplemente negó, mirando a otro lado.

- Lo de siempre, tranquila, lo voy superando poco a poco.

- Si quieres contarme algo, puedes hacerlo... Por algo somos mejores amigas.

- Lo sé -Y la abrazó, era increíble como con unas simples palabras Saria podía hacer que todas esas dudas y penas se fueran, a final de cuentas había escogido bien a su mejor amiga... Y a Ruto también, claro.

- ¡Por mi belleza cegadora! ¡Allí esta! -Exclamó la zora, casi saltando de la emoción. Ambas chicas sintieron un enorme deseo de echarle la bronca en ese mismo instante por haber destruido a aquel hermoso momento (de amistad), pero por suerte de la zora, una de las jóvenes había vuelto a perderse en su mundo.

Fue como sí el parque en su totalidad hubiera desaparecido, las personas se hubieran "esfumado" y sólo estuvieran ellos dos, solos... Claro, con una pequeña diferencia, uno mirando sin mucho interés a otro lado; la otra comiéndoselo, literalmente, con la mirada. _"Diosas, no Zelda, tu no eres así, mira otro lado, ¡mira a otro maldito lado!"_ Pensó la rubia, tratando en vano de voltear y mirar a algún otro lugar, algo que no la hiciera parecer tan obvia... Pero es que todas estas cosas que siempre le pasan son culpa de Ruto, ¡siempre!

- A que esta guapísimo ¿no? -Habló por fin la zora entre suspiros, interrumpiendo abruptamente los pensamientos de la joven, pero de igual manera, volvió a caer en ellos.

- De que está lindo, está lindo, pero no para armar tremendo escándalo... ¿Verdad, Zel? -¿Pero qué le preguntaba a ella? Si posiblemente estaba peor que Ruto- ¿Zelda? -No hubo respuesta- ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Zelda... ¡Por las Diosas! Pero ¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó? Pareciera que te lo estás comiendo con la mirada -Y allí reaccionó.

- ¿Pero qué mierda hablas? Sólo... Sólo... Tu sabes que yo soy muy observadora -Tremenda excusa, en ese momento no pensaba en nada.

- Zelda, como tu mejor amiga te digo que esa ha sido la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en mis dieciocho años de vida.

- Oigan, ¿qué tanto se cuchichean? ¿¡Me están excluyendo?! -Preguntó la zora, tratando de sonar ofendida. Zelda iba a decir algo, pero la kokiri interrumpió, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Oh, no es nada mi querida y hermosa Ruto, simplemente hablábamos de como Zelda se comía con la mirada a-¡MIER...!

- A esos algodones de azúcar de allá, se ven deliciosos ¿no? -La rubia reía nerviosa y la peliverde se tapaba la boca, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de gritar... Aunque bueno, si te pisan el pie con un tacón obviamente vas a querer gritar...

- Ustedes dos... Son un par de raras...

- El burro hablando de orejas ¿no? -Dijo con malicia Saria, en algo descargaría su dolor, en este caso, Ruto.

- ¿¡Cómo osaste llamarme?! -Y con eso, otra "guerra" se desataba, una que la hyliana no iba a detener.

* * *

- Aryll... Como te encuentre te mato... -Se dijo a si mismo el hyliano, fastidiado, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana menor. Le había dicho que se quedara cerca, que tuviera cuidado porque podía perderse, pero no, ella no le hizo el mínimo caso y ahora el que sufría era él, buscándola por todo ese gentío.

- ¡Hermano! -Volteó a ver donde provenía la voz y casi se le va el alma a los pies, era su hermana, su adorable hermana que venía con cinco globos, algodones de azúcar a montones junto con otras cosas y para variar con los dueños de los puestos detrás de ella, no muy contentos.

-_ Diosas... ¿Por qué? Acaben con mi sufrimiento y mátenme. _-El rubio se cubrió el rostro con las manos, deseando que desapareciera.

- Link, mira todo lo que compré -Le dijo ella sonriente, mostrándole las cosas. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tener un tic nervioso, pero en los dos ojos- Uy... ¿Qué te pasa hermano? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma -Rió la pequeña, no había visto un fantasma, pero deseaba mil veces haber visto uno a esto.

- Disculpa joven, pero su hermana nos ha dicho que usted pagaría todo esto... ¿Es así? -Preguntó uno de los hombres, con una sonrisa codiciosa y maliciosa en su rostro, atrás de él los demás cobradores.

- ¿Por qué a mi? -Se lamentó, comenzando a sacar su billetera. Una cosa estaba clara, Aryll estaba muerta.

* * *

- ¡Pues preferiría ser todo menos un pescado oloroso como tú! -Ambas chicas seguían con su pleito sin sentido, mientras que Zelda sólo las ignoraba completamente.

- ¡Estás cruzando la línea, Saria Green! -Gritó la zora indignada, señalándola amenazante. La rubia se las quedó mirando un rato, el teatro ya había empezado a aburrirle, además de que estaba haciendo un mal tercio allí, literalmente estaba siendo ignorada.

- Yo me voy... A ver que me encuentro... -Se dijo a si misma, sacando los audífonos de su cartera, volteó a ver a sus amigas antes de negar con la cabeza e irse, con los beats bien colocados en sus orejas.

Iba completamente perdida en la música, estaba tan concentrada en cada verso de la canción que no le importaba nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera cuando chocaba sin culpa con alguien, era como si la canción recorriera todo su cuerpo, causándole un extraño estremecimiento, pero que le gustaba.

Llegó una parte de la canción que sin duda le encantaba, pues comenzó a cantarla con los ojos cerrados y susurrando, casi ni se le oía, pero esa era la idea, que la gente no le escuchara, tan inspirada y concentrada que iba que no se dio cuenta de la persona que venía frente a ella, cuando abrió los ojos… Ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Pero que no ves por dónde andas? –Le reprochó Link, mirando a la rubia que se incorporaba lentamente en el suelo. Estaba de un humor de los mil demonios que por un poco más y se lo llevaba Ganon. Zelda se sorprendió ante eso, el chico lindo de antes…. Todo un patán.

- Perdona, estaba concentrada en…. Bueno, pero ¿y tú qué? Es decir, pudiste haberme esquivado, lo que quiere decir que también ibas distraído, así que no es sólo mi culpa –Ella no era de las que le gustaba el pleito, pero cuando algo le molestaba, simplemente no podía quedarse callada.

- Ah, ahora resulta que es mi culpa, pero claro, si estoy tratando con una "princesa" –La sangre le hirvió, él no era naturalmente así…. Pero es que hoy no era su día. Zelda lo fulminó con la mirada, pero ya no quería seguir peleando, no valía la pena. Volteó, decidida a irse pero algo la detuvo. Una niña.

- Disculpa a mi hermano… Él nunca es así… Sólo que hoy no ha sido su día –Dijo la pequeña rubia, sonriendo levemente. Zelda volvió a mirar a Link, que volvió su vista a una estantería, aunque le daba rabia aquella actitud, algo en ella le dijo que la niña decía la verdad.

- Vale, te creo… Pero el que tiene que disculparse es tu hermano…. No tú… Aun así gracias preciosa… -Despeinó un poco a la chiquilla y le sonrió. Se iba a voltear cuando volvió a sentir como alguien la detenía, solo que esta vez no era la niña…. - ¿Si? –Dijo con total frialdad.

- Lo siento…-Murmuró, mirando aún hacia la misma estantería. Tenía un globo rosa en la mano y se lo estaba entregando a ella, como muestra de que su perdón era sincero.

Ella sonrió, al parecer no era un patán después de todo- Bien, acepto tu disculpa… Y yo te pido disculpas a ti… Mi forma de actuar tampoco fue la más correcta.

- Yo… Gracias –sonrió, después de todo no era una princesita. El ambiente se tensó un poco, ambos sin saber que decir.

- Hermano… Creo que ya deberíamos irnos… -Mentalmente ambos jóvenes agradecieron a Aryll por haber acabado con ese molestoso silencioso. Link asintió.

- Si, vamos… Eh… De nuevo… Lo siento… -Se rascó la nuca algo nervioso, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba a su hermana menor, no quería más sorpresas y escapadas.

- Oh, no te preocupes, ya está bien… -Le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo- Soy Zelda, Zelda Wise.

- Yo Link… Link Brave…

- Y yo soy Aryll Brave –La pequeña se sentía excluida e interrumpió de nuevo a ambos chicos.

- Nos tenemos que ir… Adiós –Aunque ya estaba más calmado aún seguía enojado con su hermana y ella lo sabía, iban a tener una larga charla de hermandad en la casa.

- Si… Oye, el globo se te olvida… -Lo iba a entregar, pero el negó con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es tuyo, te lo regalo… -Los dos hermanos se despidieron de la mano de la rubia, que hizo lo mismo, antes de voltear e irse por donde llegó, eso sí, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

- Oye Ruto, ¿dónde crees que este Zelda? –Preguntó la kokiri, buscando a la susodicha en medio del gentío. ¿Por qué tenía que llenarse tanto ese parque?

- Ni idea, esta tía se pierde, si no en su mundo, en la realidad, pero se pierde –Contestó algo fastidiada la zora, mientras se limpiaba algo de helado de su camisa, en la "pequeña" pelea que había tenido antes con la peliverde se había ensuciado por querer lanzarle helado. Le salió mal la jugada.

- Eh, mira, ¡allí esta! Zelda! –Las dos corrieron hacia la perdida, que en su mundo ni las escuchó- Eh, Zelda, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué? Ah, ah sí, no se preocupen… Estoy bien…

- Bien, entonces vámonos –Ruto se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, que para suerte de ella, estaba cerca.

- ¿Y qué bicho le picó a esta? –Preguntó Zelda, a lo que peliverde rió.

- Nada, Zel, nada, simplemente que nadie se mete con esta kokiri… -Comenzaron a reír, Zelda imaginando lo que pudo haber sucedido mientras no estuvo y Saria recordando lo que pasó. Hubieran seguido así de no ser por el tremendo grito que pegó la zora para que caminaran más rápido y dejaran de burlarse de ella.

- A final de cuentas no fue un día tan pesado ¿no?

- Si…. Fue mejor de lo que me esperaba…. Oye Saria… ¿Las primeras impresiones deben ser las mejores siempre? –Preguntó la hyliana, mirando fijamente a la kokiri, la cual negó.

- No, ¿recuerdas cuando te conocí? Lo primero que pensé cuando hablamos fue que eras creída, pero al final mira, resultaste siendo mi mejor amiga –Rieron, era cierto, ambas no se llevaban muy bien al principio, pero ahora eran inseparables.

- Y claro, Ruto también –Dijo Zelda entre risas, viendo ya la cara de ofendida de su otra amiga. Se abrazaron entre las tres, mientras caminaban hacia la salida del parque, riendo y tonteando como siempre. El trio dinámico cuando está en tiempos de paz.

* * *

- Oye Link… Era guapa la chica del parque ¿no? –Rompió el silencio Aryll, mirando con ojos de ilusión a su hermano mayor, que en segundos se sonrojó.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Aryll? –Volvio su vista a otro lado, evitando la mirada molestosa de la menor- _Aunque si…. Era muy linda_….-Pensó, mientras se quedaba perdido en la infinidad azul del cielo. ¿Por qué sintió de repente que la había conocido antes? Nah, debía ser el cansancio y el dolor de haber perdido casi todo su dinero…. Todo su dinero…. ¡Su dinero!- ¡Oye tú! ¡Me debes dinero!

- ¿Yo? Yo no –La niña sonrió inocentemente, para luego sacarle la lengua a su hermano y empezar a correr.

- ¡ARYLL BRAVE! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA! –Gritó el rubio, tratando de sonar enojado, ya que la verdad se estaba riendo de lo lindo. Al final, no todo salió tan mal.

Continuará…

* * *

Quiero agradecer a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el prólogo, agregarlo a favoritos y comentarlo, en serio lo agradezco, de todo corazón.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2

¡OH! ¿QUÉ TAL LADIES? (?) No, no, no me voy a plagiar al Xoda (XD).  
¡Muy buenas, Criaturitas del Señor! :'3 Ahora me le robo el saludo al Rubius (XD) ok no, ya yendo al caso que es, quiero agradecer a aquellos que han puesto mi historia en follows y a aquellos que me han comentado. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! No saben lo feliz que me hacen, espero algún día tener un poquito más de acojida, no pide mucho.

Bueno, aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que espero les guste.

Ah, por cierto, si me tardo en actualizar es porque ya empecé clases y me tienen bien ocupada :_ No quiero saber cuando esté en Universidad. LOL.

* * *

**Título: **No será como el pasado.

**Pareja: **ZeLink.

**Advertencias: **T por insinuaciones, una que otra palabra fuerte.

**Disclaimer: **La Leyenda de Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto y a la compañía Nintendo. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 2:** De la amistad a la enemistad.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Zelda!

- ¿Eh?

¡PUM!

Un golpe seco en todo el rostro, la pelota de basketball había elegido su cara para el perfecto "aro" y ella no lo había disfrutado en lo absoluto. Sintió como el balón caía lentamente y el ardor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, las marcas del balón en su rostro y el color carmesí que ahora tenía por causa del golpe eran una clara seña de que aquel golpe no pudo haber sido de "suerte", no señor, eso fue causado, fue totalmente causado... Y ella sabía por quien.

- Ilia...

Claro, Ilia, su némesis desde la primaria, su dolor de estómago cuando no había nadie en casa, todos los dolores habidos y por haber en el mundo, eso era para la rubia la muchacha de corto cabello castaño, casi llegando a lo rubio. Ilia Ordon, hija del director del colegio en el cual Zelda y sus amigas estudiaban, por eso era normal que algunas personas en vez de darle una ostia bien dada a la chica, se quedaban quietos en su sitio, con la cabeza gacha soportando los achaques de la otra.

Pero claro, Zelda no era ese "algunas personas".

- Pero ¿y a ti qué mierda te pasa? ¿Eh? -El rojo en la cara antes causado por el balón había desaparecido, ahora estaba siendo causado por el tremendo enfado de la ojiazul. Ilia rió con ese tono pedante que tanto ella odiaba.

- Perdona, no te vi, ya sabes, eres en cierto modo... Invisible -Miradas asesinas de parte de ambas chicas, ese odio que se tenían era mutuo, pero la pregunta era... ¿De dónde había nacido aquel horrible sentimiento? ¿Y por qué?

- ¡Zelda! -Su mejor amiga la detuvo de hacer una locura, en este caso, liarla a golpes con Ilia. Ella obviamente no lo iba a hacer, aunque ganas no le faltaban. La ojiverde soltó una risa y se fue, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sus "subditas" la siguieron, riendo de igual manera.

- ¡Ay! ¡Es que no la soporto! -Exclamó enfadada, cruzándose de brazos. Saria soltó un suspiro acompañado de una risa, pero esto a Zelda no le parecía en lo absoluto gracioso- ¿Y tu de qué te ríes?

- No, no, es sólo que... Pensar que antes ustedes eran tan buenas amigas... -Zelda suspiró, mirando hacia una dirección contraria a la mirada de Saria, era cierto, antes eran tan amigas, tan cercanas... Casi hermanas... ¿Por qué todo cambió?... Claro... Fue por eso...

* * *

_-(-)-FlashBack-(-)-_

_Llanto y lluvia, una de las peores combinaciones de la vida, la más dolorosa. Una niña de quizás unos siete u ocho años caminaba con la cabeza gacha, en sus pequeñas manos un indefenso animal, un gato. Con su cuerpo lo cubría de la lluvia, el gatito le demostraba su gratitud con lamidos a los cuales ella respondía con risitas, al menos alguien le hacía reir._

_Caminó en dirección al parque, iba a dejar al gato en uno de los tubos para que no se mojará más y ella pudiera irse... Pero algo la detuvo, la mirada del felino, una mirada triste, como si estuviera rogándole que no lo dejara, pero es que no podía llevárselo ahora que su padre se encontraba enfermo, su madre explícitamente le dijo que no quería ningún animal en su casa, peor si era de la calle... Pero no quería dejarlo... Entonces... ¿Qué podía hacer?_

_- No quiero dejarte pequeño, pero ya escuchaste a mi madre... Ella es muy estricta y yo... -Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Se sentó en el húmedo césped, abrazando al gatito. Por la forma en la que maullaba parecía que también lloraba. De pronto, dejó de sentir la lluvia en su cuerpo, pero no había parado de llover, entonces... Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con una niña, quizás de su edad, le sonreía ¿quién era ella?_

_- Hola, soy Ilia, ¿y tú? -Pero ella no respondió- Oye, ¿por qué estás debajo de la lluvia? -Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña, sentándose frente a ella. La ojiazul parpadeó algunas veces, por alguna razón no se lo creía, ni siquiera podía hablar- Oye, te estoy hablando -Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué no contestaba? Le dio un golpecito en la frente y está reaccionó._

_- Ah.. Perdona... Es que... -Observó al animal, se había quedado dormido en sus brazos._

_- ¿Es tuyo? -Zelda negó._

_- No, mi madre dijo que no podía tenerlo... Pero no lo quiero dejar solo -Lo apegó más a su pecho, este respondió con un corto maullido y se movió, acomodándose en los brazos de la rubia._

_- Oh... Oye... ¿Y si me lo das a mi? -¿Cómo?- Si, mira, a mi me encantan los animales y mi papi nunca se opone a ello, entonces yo lo puedo tener y tus puedes venir a verlo siempre que quieras, ¿qué te parece?_

_- ¿Es enserio?_

_- ¡Claro que si! -Ilia dió un pequeño saltito, mientras miraba sonriente a la rubia. No se lo creía, estaba completamente anonada ¿Por qué alguien que no conocía haría eso? Pero entonces pensó, ¿por qué no? Sonrió, levantándose y quedando frente a la castaña, le entregó el gatito el cual seguía dormido. Ambas se sonrieron y se dieron la mano... ¿El comienzo de una amistad?._

_Eso parecía, por muchos meses, casi un año entero, fue así, una amistad que no tenía límites, siempre se apoyaban en todo, era una de esas amistades que no se podían romper tan fácil... Pero... Algo... Un pequeño accidente, sólo uno... Cambió por completo aquel sentimiento de cariño que sentían hacía la otra._

_- ¡Ilia! -Gritó la chiquilla, mirando a la castaña la cual solamente le daba la espalda, tenía los ojos llorosos, ¿por qué la ignoraba de esa manera?_

_- No quiero hablar contigo. -Dijo con completa seriedad y frialdad._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? -Ella no respondió- Ilia... Vamos... Tu eres mi amiga..._

_- ¡Tú NO eres mi amiga! -Hizo un énfasis en la palabra no, volteándo de repente, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Zelda retrocedió, eso le había llegado... ¿Pero por qué?- ¡Una amiga no me haría lo que tú me hiciste!_

_- Pero... ¿qué hice? -Susurró la pequeña, a punto de romper en llanto. Ilia volteó, dándole la espalda de nuevo, esta vez no iba a voltear más, siguió caminando hasta desaparecer entre la niebla que se había acumulado a causa de la lluvia. Las piernas le flagearon, hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo... ¿Por qué? ¿No qué eran amigas? Y rompió en llanto, había perdido a una gran amiga... Y sin saber porque._

_-(-)-FinFlashBack-(-)-_

* * *

- Agh... Me hiciste recordar, imbécil -Le dio un empujón a la peliverde, riendo, a estas alturas ya no le importaba tanto, pero eso si, aún tenía la duda de porque todo cambió tan de repente- Bleh, es una bipolar.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada, perdida.

- Zelda, ¿estás hablando sola de nuevo? En serio, mejor te llevo a un psiquiatra, que ya te me estás volviendo loca -Rió de una manera desquiciada ante el rostro de su amiga, era una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo única que solamente Zelda podía hacer, si hubiera tenido su celular a la mano le hubiera sacado una foto.

- ¿Habla la que se ríe como desquiciada? -Y las risas pararon, una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Saria.

- Touche.

Ellas siguieron su camino, entre risas y bromas que sólo las mejores amigas se hacen, ajenas al mundo, sin saber que alguien, a lo lejos, las miraba con recelo. Si, era ella, Ilia Ordon.

- Prometo nunca detenerme hasta dejarte hundida, Zelda Brave, a ti... Y a tus amigas... -El fastidio que le tenía era único, un fastidio que sólo a ella le tenía. Nunca olvidaría como la reemplazó, jamás lo haría.

* * *

_-(-)-FlashBack-(-)-_

_- ¡Papi! ¡Voy a ver a Zelda! -Exclamó la pequeña, cogiendo al gatito que alguna vez las unió y colocándolo en una canastita, el maulló al escuchar el nombre de la susodicha, si que le tenía cariño._

_Salió de su hogar, dando pequeños saltos, caminando en dirección al parque donde siempre se reunían, hace tiempo que no se veían, ¿meses quizás? Si, ella había estado muy ocupada con el tema de la escuela que estaba haciendo su padre y no le habían dejado salir, así que había esperado este día con ansias. Quería darle una sorpresa a su amiga, por eso no le había avisado que se iban a encontrar, pero conociéndola, ella estaría allí, jugando con cualquier animalito que se le cruzara en el camino. Zelda era su única amiga, por eso estaba feliz de haberla conocido._

_Ya se estaba acercando al parque y la alegría acumulada en su interior cada vez crecía más ¡Qué ganas de ver a su gran amiga! Corrió en dirección al parque, pero escuchó unas risitas que la detuvieron, esas no eran las risas de Zelda. Caminó a paso lento y la vio, allí, con dos niñas más, jugando con unos gatitos que se habían encontrado allí, Ilia las observó, ¿quiénes eran? Bueno, seguramente eran amigas de Zelda, entonces también podrían ser sus amigas._

_- ¡Zel...!_

_- Oigan, ¿vienen a mi casa hoy para jugar? -Preguntó la zora, quitándose a unos de los gatos de su cabeza._

_- ¡Claro que si! Saria, ¿tu vas? -La peliverde sólo asintió- ¡Si! -Saltó en dirección a sus amigas, dándoles así un abrazo que asustó a los gatos, los cuales salieron corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Ilia- Me alegra tener unas mejores amigas como ustedes ¿saben? -Se sonrieron entre si, tan confidentes como si se conocieran de años- Son mis únicas amigas._

_"Únicas amigas"... Eso le dolió... ¿Y ella? ¿Y ella no contaba? Su única amiga... ¿Ya no la consideraba amiga? No... No quería seguir escuchando... Quizás había hecho algo malo y por eso ya no eran más amigas... O quizás simplemente se olvidó de ella y ya... Eso... Se había olvidado de ella._

_-(-)-FinFlashBack-(-)-_

* * *

- Lo juro... -Y siguió su camino, con la cabeza en alto y la mirada firme, estaba claro que nada en el mundo le podría hacer cambiar su opinión.

* * *

- ¡Aryll! -El rubio gritó desesperado, mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles, buscando a su hermana menor, ¿cómo y cuándo la perdió de vista? ¿En dónde se habría metido que no la encontraba? Ayer le hizo gastar casi todo lo que tenía ahorrado para pagar sus "chistesitos" y ahora se le pierde sabiendo que hoy es el cumpleaños de su abuela. Las ganas de matar le aumentaban.

- ¡Link! -El ojiazul volteó esperanzado, creyendo que quizás su hermana se había dignado al fin a responder a sus llamados, pero era claro que no, la voz no era la misma y la persona que estaba en frente tampoco.

- Hola Malon -Respondió al saludo sin muchas ganas, aunque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja, luego resopló, ya sabía lo que pasaba- ¿Aryll otra vez? -Link asintió- ¿Cómo es que siempre la pierdes?

- ¡Yo no la pierdo! -Infló las mejillas enfadado, Malon rió ante eso. Volteó, dándole la espalda a su amiga para continuar en su busqueda, no estaba de humor para nada.

- ¡Eh! ¡Pero no te vayas! -Lo tomó del brazo, haciéndole detenerse por casi una mílesima de segundos, ya que el chico lo que menos quería era detenerse de buscar a su muy escurridisa hermana menor- Te ayudo a buscarla.

- Gracias, también cuando la encontremos, hazme el favor de agarrarme fuerte.

- ¿Por?

- Porque te juro que yo la mato -La pelirroja no pudo controlar su risa, la expresión facial que el rubio tenía no era en si normal, una mezcla muy rara entre tristeza y enojo que hacía dar gracia en su momento. El la volteó a ver con ojos fulminantes y ella se silenció en seco. Se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar hablando.

- Y... ¿Cuándo entrarás a tu nuevo colegio?

- Mañana, hoy pedí permiso. No quiero ir la verdad -Se sinceró, mirando el suelo ¿Por qué tuvo que haberse cambiado de colegio? Estaba muy bien antes, no quería ir a un colegio de ricos donde a la mínima te miran mal.

- Oye, no lo pienses como si fuera un castigo -Malon rozó su hombro, lo cual obligó a Link a mirarla, ella esbozó una hermosa y sincera sonrisa- Piensa en la gran oportunidad que te está dando el destino.

- Y lo pienso... Pero... ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Son mis amigos, no quiero dejarlos.

- ¡No vas a dejarnos! Nosotros podemos seguirnos viendo, por algo somos amigos ¿no? -Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus delicadas manos, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos. Link se sorprendió un poco ante ese acto repentino, pero no se negó, necesitaba un poco de apoyo- Seremos amigos por siempre.

- Lo sé... Gracias Malon.

Y justo en aquel momento, cuando todo parecía estar yendo sobre ruedas otra vez, su celular sonó; y no con la mejor noticia posible.

- _¡Link! ¿Dónde estás?_ -Era su madre, seguramente lo iba a regañar por no estar celebrando en casa el cumpleaños de su abuela, pero no importaba, porque tenía la excusa perfecta- _¡Contesta hijo! _-Casi ni se le escuchaba, hablaba en susurros para no llamar la atención de su abuela que aún no caía en la cuenta de que su nieto querido no se hacía presente en la pequeña fiesta.

- Yo iría ya de no ser porque estoy buscando a Aryll, que se me volvió a escapar.

- _¿A Arryl? Pero niño, ¿tu en qué mundo estás?_ ¡_Si Aryll ya está aquí hace más de 15 minutos! _

- Voy para allá -Contestó completamente seco antes de colgar. Ahora si, las ganas de asesinar a su hermana menor aumentaron a niveles que no eran normales. Ahora, además de llegar tarde a la fiesta de su abuela, tambíen debe recibir una regañiza asegurada por parte de su madre. No podía ser cierto.

- ¿L-Link? -Tartamudeó con temor la pelirroja el nombre de su amigo. El ojo comenzó a temblarle, estaba teniendo un tic nervioso causado por la rabia, rió por lo bajo para no despertar más la rabia acumulada dentro del joven- Y entonces, ¿dónde está Aryll?

- Malon... Cállate -Dijo entre dientes, antes de voltearse para caminar en dirección a su casa, seguido de una risueña pelirroja. Esto no se podía poner peor.

**¡THROOOOOM!**

- ¡AHHHH! ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! -El gritó que pegó si bien no fue varonil, tampoco lo que dijo fue muy educado, la gente que pasaba por ahí lo observó con muy malos ojos, algunas madres tapaban los ojos de sus hijos que preguntaban confusos que significaba eso. Un sonrojo muy notorio se hizo presente en su rostro, uno lleno de vergüenza, agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando, claro, con más rapidez.

- Este día no puede ser peor -Y sin alzar la cabeza, echó a correr, creyendo que con eso se alejaría de sus problemas... Pero...

- ¡Link! ¡Cuidado! ¡Mira al frente! ¡Al frente! -Y siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, lo hizo... Aunque deseó no haberlo hecho.

**¡PUM!**

- CUIDADO CON EL... Poste de luz... -La pelirroja lanzó un largo suspiro, ¿por qué estas cosas le pasaban a su amigo?

Link se había equivocado, pues los verdaderos problemas apenas estaban empezando...

* * *

Pues que si, que puse a Ilia como "antagonista" por decirlo así, aunque no es la antagonista en si, sólo es una pequeña distracción del verdadero antagonista, la verdad es que tengo un buen papel para Ilia, no precisamente el que todos le dan, será más como una mezcla, por decirlo así.  
También, Malon cumplé un papel muy importante, pero de eso se enterarán luego, NO AL SPOILER (?  
Y ya le irán las cosas mejor a Link, lo prometo :_ No me odien.

Bueno, quiero darle un agradecimiento a: **Héroe Oscuro **-Me enamoré de tu icon(?-, **Zelinker, CocoDriloDeLaCaleta, Zilia-K, Generala, Nadyia **y a **BrookieLawliet. **Muchas gracias por haber comentado sus opiniones, también a esos que dieron alerta y favoritos, agradecimientos.

En fin, ¡Gracias!


	4. AVISO - DISCULPAS

**DISCULPAS.  
**

Quiero pedir disculpas por no subir capítulo hace mucho tiempo, el colegio está bien duro, peor con el nuevo régimen estudiantil que hay.  
Prometo actualizar seguido ya que las clases no están tan fuertes AHORA y tengo más tiempo libre.  
Ahora escribiré más también, que tengo millones de proyectos hechos y ninguno ha visto la luz, bueno, espero que puedan entenderme.

Gracias.


End file.
